


Если мы вспомним во льду

by luthiele



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ghosts, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthiele/pseuds/luthiele
Summary: Один в тундре, Фрэнсис встречает троих."Однажды, посреди долгой зимней ночи, вскоре после того, как Силна привела его к стоянке, Аглука сидел у тлеющего костра, напротив сидел ангаккук и рассказывал про ангиррактук. Слово было незнакомое – «тот, кто возвращается домой», или нечто подобное, но ангаккук явно использовал это слово в каком-то другом значении. Говорил о инук и  тарник, и инуусик, телах, душах и жизнях. После того, как заканчивается инуусик, душа продолжает жить где-то еще, в мире светлее, чем этот. Но иногда все происходит неправильно, объяснил ангаккук, иногда инуусик заканчивается раньше, чем должна."





	Если мы вспомним во льду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if our frozen selves remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534262) by [carnival_papers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnival_papers/pseuds/carnival_papers). 

Давным-давно, в те времена, когда выживание казалось чем-то само собой разумеющимся, Фрэнсис любил снег. Cнег нужно любить, чтобы хотеть пересечь его, хотеть разрезать его носом скрипящего корабля, когда ты со всех сторон окружен льдом, и людьми, и тем, что подстерегает на заледенелых просторах. Даже спустя месяцы, спустя годы, взгляд на ослепительное море белизны будоражит. Под ногами скрипит, в легкие врывается полярный воздух – все это, неотделимое, как собственная кожа, любимое настолько, насколько можно любить то, что вселяет в тебя ужас.

Теперь, когда он живет среди Нетсилик, он точно знает, что больше не любит север. Он не понимает даже, как хоть когда-то был способен любить его – эту почву, слишком жесткую и холодную для всего, что растет, этот холод, похитителя и убийцу. Он уважает их теперь, он понял необходимость подчинить себя этому месту, но он не любит его. Не может.

Он был тогда другим человеком. Фрэнсис Крозье, капитан, офицер Королевского Флота, ирландец. Пьяница, слабовольный, бесхребетный. Невзгоды и льды повывели это из него, и хотя ему все еще случалось бояться, он по крайней мере закалился, научился быть храбрым ради своих людей.

Они не узнали бы его теперь: легче на четыре стоуна, густая борода, иннктикут плавно сходит с языка. (Он говорит по-английски только в одиночестве, пока в руке у него _какивак_, пока он поджидает рыбу: лед, корабль, капитан, Проход, Террор, команда, мертвы). Нетсилик зовут его Аглука, «широко шагающий», и они научили его, как добывать и свежевать тюленей, как заботиться о себе, как выживать.

Ложные солнца яркие и стоят высоко, когда он выходит. Предлог – выследить карибу, стадо, бродящее где-то в тундре, жир и нежное мясо, рога как ветви простираются в белое небо. По всему, простая задача; он начал постигать искусство одиночества, искусство, с которым долгие годы не мог совладать. Но пока он бредет, разбредаются и мысли, ускользают прочь, как плавучие льдины, подхваченные течением. 

Все случившееся: корабли, мясо из консервов, Туунбак, Хикки – все случилось будто столетия назад. Чья-то чужая жизнь. Он никогда не был из тех, кто грезит наяву, но стоит закрыть глаза, как он видит людей с серебристых дагерротипов. Тюленье мясо, сочащееся кровью во рту, слишком похоже на плотную кожу с подошвы Гудсира, послевкусие, которое так никогда и не исчезло.

И еще его рука – рука, которая держала стаканы с виски, рука, которая наклоняла лицо Софии ближе к его лицу, рука, которая провела яд по горлу Джеймса Фицджеймса– этой руки не стало. Что не мешало ему сгибать и разгибать несуществующие пальцы или думать, что сказал бы Блэнки (_Бога ради, Фрэнсис, хоть один из нас должен же остаться целым_).

Он забыл, как именно звучал голос Блэнки. И голос Софии тоже, и голос Джопсона, хотя по необъяснимой причине не мог выкинуть из головы, как Хикки фальшиво исполнял национальный гимн. И чудовищные звуки того, как Туунбак давился отравленными свинцом моряками. И почти нечеловеческие, мучительные вскрики Джеймса, уже безнадежного, открытые старые раны, слишком много крови. Он не может понять, почему смог сохранить в памяти эти минуты, но не минуты радости.

Деревья виднеются в отдалении. Что ж, для этого он годится. С этим он справляется, хотя потерпел крах во всем остальном. Народ Нетсилик – единственная причина, с которой он все еще жив, и с каждой добычей, с каждым куском мяса он понемногу отдает свои долги. Как будто может их отдать.

Он отмеряет время числами: сколько следов оставил на снегу, сколько летних сезонов провел на льду, рождения, которым стал свидетелем, люди, которых он потерял. Их имена он раньше хранил у сердца, снова и снова повторял корабельные списки, когда не мог заснуть, но имена начали стираться. Те, кто похоронен на Бичи, гардемарины, те юнги с Эребуса, еще когда оставалась надежда на оттепель – они теперь превратились просто в числа.

Свидетельства лет остались в теле. Даже помимо укоротившейся руки. Он ловил отражения своего лица, покрытого шрамами и оспинами, в чистой воде, и еще ныли суставы, а в пояснице такая боль, словно кость пилят ножом. И еще есть свинцовая тяжесть вины глубоко внутри; и тоска по теплу, по дружбе, по дому.

Фрэнсис уже далеко. Он поправляет капюшон парки и тянет ноздрями воздух. Пока никаких признаков оленей, никакой перемены в пейзаже. Возможно, будь он моложе, он дорожил бы этими моментами одиночества на краю мироздания, вдали от набитых битком кораблей и грубых моряцких глоток. Но сейчас одиночество только напоминает ему, что для нетсилик он всегда будет _каблуна_, и куда бы он ни направился, он все равно останется чуждым, останется чужаком.

Даже окажись он дома – где ни был дом, чем бы ни был дом, он не сумел бы никому объяснить. Эту землю невозможно постичь, пока не станешь ее частью. Он пролил в снег свою кровь, похоронил в нем своих друзей. Как сможет он теперь вернуться к операм, к обществу, к Софии? Как сможет он рассказать о смерти, об отчаянии, и, вопреки всему, о чудесах?

Неважно. Пути назад нет. Есть только Нунавут, и знание, что однажды, скорее рано, чем поздно, он умрет здесь, умрет, как должен был с самого начала.

В последнее время мысль о смерти стала приносить утешение. Хотя, вероятно, было бы ложью назвать это недавним приобретением. Посреди кошмара, когда он смотрел, как умирают его люди – люди, которые были его друзьями, его сыновьями, его братьями – он ничего так не хотел, как последовать за ними. Смерть стала милосердием для многих из них. Но капитану не позволено сдаваться.

Джеймс – вот что мучит сильнее всего. Как быстро он угас. Вот он был сильным, порывистым – и вот он умоляет, стискивая Фрэнсису руку, умоляет об избавлении от боли. Почти пять лет спустя, сломленный, лишившийся руки, Фрэнсис все еще помнит меркнущий свет в глазах Джеймса, окрашенных кровью, помнит слова, замершие на собственных губах, слова, которыми он не посмел бы обременить умирающего.

Мысль о Джеймсе приводит к мысли о Блэнки, о Джопсоне, о вскрытых запястьях Гудсира и цепочках, пронизывающих лицо Литтла. Он позволил этому случится, он подвел их всех, и с этим Фрэнсис так и не смог смириться. Так и не смог простить себя.

Стыд захлестывает его. За то, что не справился, за то, что даже здесь так и не смог подняться над собой. И тогда тяжесть ста двадцати восьми душ наваливается ему на плечи, и он рушится под их тяжестью.

Он падает на колени в снег. Он должен был вести их, после Франклина и Туунбака, он должен был вывести их всех, привести их домой. Но нет – кровь, свинец, тела.

Сердце спотыкается в груди. Часть его хочет, чтобы сердце остановилось, раз и навсегда. Холод пробирается сквозь варежки– и он готов поклясться, что холодно руке, которой нет. Она болит,_ всё_ болит, и может быть, если не сопротивляться, он перестанет чувствовать боль. Может быть, ничего уже не будет болеть.

\- Сэр?

Знакомый голос осколком стекла проходит через сердце. Он смотрит в ослепительно-синее небо.

\- Капитан Крозье, сэр, давайте я вам помогу.

А потом его поднимают крепкие руки – руки, которые он знает, знал, по крайней мере, до того, как стал Аглукой, в те далекие дни. Теплая улыбка, ясные голубые глаза, на форме до блеска начищены латуные пуговицы.

\- Томас? - говорит Фрэнсис, голос срывается от изумления.

От невозможности этого – Джопсон стоит перед ним, во плоти, здоровый, живой – от невозможности этого кружится голова. Но Джопсон все еще держит его, посмеивается, крепче сжимает плечо.

\- Лейтенант Джопсон, сэр, – говорит он. – Я недавно получил повышение.

Вот он, посреди снежной пустоши – его стюард. Непостижимо, как его собственное существование.

\- Боже всемогущий, - бормочет Фрэнсис. Он падает Джопсону в объятия, лбом в плечо. 

В глубине души Фрэнсис знает, что это иллюзия, мимолетная иллюзия, что Джопсона оставили в лагере, что он сам сидел у постели Джопсона в его последние дни, приукрашивал истории из детства, чтобы хоть немного облегчить боль. И да, если позволить разуму потянуть за нитку – он знает, _знает, _все разойдется, как ветхая ткань. Все распадется, и он останется просто печальным стариком, в одиночестве посреди снегов, полубезумным от тоски по прошлому.

Вот почему, хотя он знает, что должен, он не может заставить себя усомниться. Он выдыхает в теплую шерсть формы Джопсона и вдыхает снова. Джопсон настоящий и плотный, мускулы и кости.

Однажды, посреди долгой зимней ночи, вскоре после того, как Силна привела его к стоянке, Аглука сидел у тлеющего костра, напротив сидел _ангаккук_ и рассказывал про _ангиррактук_. Слово было незнакомое – «тот, кто возвращается домой», или нечто подобное, но _ангаккук_ явно использовал это слово в каком-то другом значении. Говорил о _инук_ и _тарник_, и _инуусик_, телах, душах и жизнях. После того, как заканчивается _инуусик_, душа продолжает жить где-то еще, в мире светлее, чем этот. Но иногда все происходит неправильно, объяснил _ангаккук_, иногда _инуусик_ заканчивается раньше, чем должна.

Тогда они _ангиррак_, сказал _ангаккук_. Они приходят домой. Становятся _ангиррактук_.

Это сбивало с толку. Аглука хотел спросить, становятся ли они призраками, но не смог подобрать нужного слова. Прежде никогда не возникало нужды говорить о призраках, духах, возрожденных телах. Вопрос вышел неуклюжим: «_Тела нет?»_

_Ангаккук _покачал головой. Показал на Аглуку:_ «Ангиррактук__». _

Аглука указал на себя: «_Ангиррактук__? Идти домой, я»_

Следующие слова было трудно понять. Что-то про смерть, конец _инуусик__, _но не настоящий конец, и что иногда_ ангаккук_ возвращают мертвых.

Медленно забрезжило понимание. «_Силна, она - ангаккук_?»

Ангаккук кивнул.

«Она сделала меня _ангиррактук_?»

_Ангаккук_ кивнул снова, и Аглука почувствовал, как мир вокруг него закачался.

Фрэнсис пока так и не смог приложить к себе это слово, у него так и не получилось поверить, что Силне удалось каким-то образом вытащить его _тарник_ из того-что-по-ту-сторону и вернуть в тело. Если он умер, если Туунбак убил его вместе с остальными, зачем ей пытаться воскресить его? После всех бед, которые они принесли ей.

В те дни посреди чистилища, слова Джеймса: «Я не Христос» - звенели у Фрэнсиса в голове. На кораблях были люди храбрее него, люди, у которых оставались семьи, оставались дома, оставались те, кто любил их, надеялся на них. Если кто и заслуживал возвращения из мертвых, то они, не он.

Так он объясняет себе Джопсона: _ангиррактук._ Все они умерли прежде своего срока, ведь так? Каждая, каждая из _инуусик_ оборвана преждевременно. Может быть, Силна, или другие _ангаккук_, может быть, они пожалели его людей, а обрывки плоти на обглоданных костях ему просто привиделись.

Фрэнсис отступает на шаг, чтобы оглядеть Джопсона с ног до головы. Джопсон улыбается так широко, что показываются десны, и нет никакой крови, сочащейся между зубов. Нет и бороды, щеки чисто выбриты; он выглядит ровно таким серьезным, добросовестным молодым человеком, каким был в первые дни на борту.

\- Прости, если буду на тебя таращиться,- говорит Фрэнсис, все еще слишком потрясенный, чтобы сдвинуться с места.

Джопсон улыбается, протягивает руку, вытряхивает из капюшона Фрэнсиса набившийся снег:

\- Представить не могу, с чего бы вам на меня таращиться, сэр.

В горле встает комок. Как это возможно, что Джопсон победил саму смерть, но чувствует себя обязанным говорить ему «сэр?».

\- Я… я думал, тебя не стало, Томас. Как остальных.

Слова словно пролетают сквозь Джопсона, пролетают над его головой, его глаза блестят под летним солнцем.

-Я здесь, капитан, - говорит он. – Но где вы?

Это странный вопрос, от него становится неспокойно. Иннуктикут приходит на ум первым.

_ \- Туттулиактук_, – говорит Фрэнсис, и поднимает над головой руку с растопыренными пальцами, изображая рога. Он сдерживает невеселую усмешку, когда понимает, что карибу из него тоже получается увечный.

\- Я не видел поблизости стад. Вы уверены, что вы там, где вам следует быть? - Джопсон слегка поворачивается, солнце просверкивает из-за его плеча. Худощавый, но сильный, уверенный. Лейтенант, каким бы он стал, обернись все иначе. - Лед начал таять. Нам придется поторопиться, если мы хотим успеть к Террору вовремя.

Фрэнсис хмурится:

\- Вовремя для чего?

\- Кораблю трудно в море без капитана, сэр, - говорит Джопсон. Он указывает на горизонт. - Мы доберемся за день или два, надо думать. Они не смогут ждать слишком долго.

Это невозможно, разумеется. Фрэнсис знает, что невозможно. Разве не он сам отдал приказ оставить корабль? Разве не чувствовал он стыда, тяжелого, как якорь, пока оставлял последнюю запись в судовом журнале, кривым почерком, потому что дрожали руки? И разве он не душил в себе ярость, пока он шли через пустошь, преследуемые болезнью и духом, зная все это время, что можно было избежать такой судьбы?

Он не может позволить себе вернуться. Он больше не капитан. Быть может, ему никогда не следовало становится капитаном.

\- Я должен выследить карибу и вернуться в _тупирви_. __Это моя служба теперь, и прямо сейчас я с ней не справляюсь.

Джопсон оглядывается. Теперь протягивает руку Фрэнсису. На его лице нет следов крови и ран, и его голос, хотя и тихий, звучит ясно.

-Капитан, -говорит он просто. – Пожалуйста, идемте.

В глазах у него таится отчаяние, руки подрагивают. Просьба, мольба, призыв издалека. Фрэнсис чувствует, как разывается надвое. То, что он знал прежде о жизни и смерти, и то, что он узнал от Нетсилик, тянет его в разные стороны. Он своими глазами видел тело Джопсона, он знает, что остался один. Если бы уцелелели другие, их уже нашли бы. Фрэнсис уверен в этом.

\- Мне жаль, Томас, - говорит он. – Я не могу.

У Джопсона вздрагивает губа. Он моргает, заледеневшие ресницы касаются щек. Едва заметный намек на кивок.

\- Если вы передумаете, просто следуйте за разводьями.

\- Похоже, что ты слушал мистера Блэнки, - говорит Фрэнсис, и боль шевелится в груди.

\- Да, сэр, - отвечает Джопсон. - Могу ли я сказать команде, что вы скоро появитесь?

\- Я думаю, не стоит.

Джопсон молча уходит. Фрэнсис смотрит, как он исчезает вдали, синий силуэт на белом, и думает о долгом пути от лагеря Террора, потерянных друзьях, оставленных друзьях. Они, должно быть, чувствовали себя покинутыми – неужели не было иного выбора? Неужели нельзя было их спасти? Начали появляться чайки, оттепель была так близко. Если бы они лучше распорядились засоленным мясом, если бы двигались с санями быстрее_…_

Он задохнется под ними, этими построениями. И доведет себя до безумия, если попробует уразуметь, что пережил сейчас. Так что он берет себя в руки, и двигается по солнцу, на восток оттуда, куда направился Джопсон, и надеется увидеть оленей.

На снегу ни следа копыт, хотя он зашел уже далеко. В прошлом году стад было в изобилии, странно, что они взяли и исчезли. Сотни оленей не могут раствориться в воздухе, а он уверен, что охотники выбили не чересчур много.

В прошедшие годы Аглука ходил в тундру с копьем, _нунаггатигиит_, в руке. Они находили клочки замерзшей земли, кишевшие карибу, и Аглука наблюдал, как более умелые охотники убивают с отточенным мастерством. Горячая кровь на снегу, будто вскипающая на холодной почве. Несколько быстрых движений – и карибу разделан, куски мяса завернуты в его собственную кожу, отделенные рога спрятаны в парку, чтобы затем превратиться в инструменты. Аглука чувствовал себя полезным тогда, помогая тащить добычу обратно в _тупирвик_, нарезая красное свежее мясо, которое таяло на языке.

В том путешествии он прошел мимо оттаявших прорубей и пирамид из камней, которые соорудили _каблуна_. Он заставил себя не подходить, не разбирать камни в надежде, что, быть может, кто-то из его людей выжил. Но теперь он не видит ни прорубей, ни камней, только заструги, как волны на поверхности снежного моря. Ни лишайника, ни крохотных проблесков зелени, которые встречают, когда попадаешь в тундру.

У него нет компаса, он полагается на солнце, собственные ноги и собственный разум, который, похоже, стал отказывать. И все же он должен бы узнавать эту землю, характерный рисунок трещин, которые появляются, когда теплеет, те места, где от края ледника откалываются глыбы.

Но когда он смотрит перед собой – по-настоящему смотрит – ландшафт лежит перед ним, как книга на незнакомом языке. Не видно ничего, кроме льда, льда, льда. И он прямо посреди, и знакомый голод пробуждается в животе. Удивительно, думает он, как он только прожил так долго. Человек в своем уме взял бы с собой еды, или уже добыл бы что-нибудь.

Он думает о людях, нарезающих на ломтики свои сапоги. Нарезающих тела других людей. С какой готовностью в лагере Хикки они пожирали друг друга, словно принимая чудовищное причастие. Хуже того, он и себя должен к ним причислить. Не было бы лучше умереть? Умерев, по крайней мере, он принес бы какую-то пользу.

Какой-то отпечаток на снегу. На секунду он радуется. Если прислушаться, то можно услышать далекие отголоски копыт. Потом становится нехорошо – он понимает, что это опечаток его сапог, это его собственные следы уходят вдаль, пересекают сами себя, запутываются. Этого довольно, чтобы вырвать из горла какой-то животный звук, за который немедленно становится стыдно, но который не получается прекратить.

Он заблудился. После всего кошмара экспедиции, после того, как стал – возможно – _ангиррактук_, он заблудился. Некому будет его искать на этот раз. Нетсилик живут своей жизнью, и как бы он ни старался, он просто балласт для них. И _aнгаккук_ передал Россу, что сказал ему Аглука, и поисковые партии вернулись, не найдя ничего, не найдя никого.

_Подходящий конец, _думает он, и горечь появляется на языке. Эта земля когда-то казалась проходимой, он думал, ею можно владеть, или владеть знанием о ней. Это казалось великим приключением. Даже когда все обратилось в ад, оставались просветы: лелеемые ростки дружбы с Джеймсом, прогулки по лютому морозу, скрашенные разговорами с Блэнки.

Блэнки. Его старейший, его вернейший друг. С Блэнки все было легко, прямо, простые решения всегда оказывались лучшими. Если кто-то и чувствовал себя на льду, как дома, это был Блэнки, с его трубкой, его сквернословием, его бесстрашием. Фрэнсис знает Блэнки – знал его, поправляет он себя – больше половины своей жизни. Их жизней. И Фрэнсису больше ничего не осталось, только боль от тоски по нему, боль, запертая глубоко в сердце.

Фрэнсис позволяет себе подумать о Блэнки на мгновение. Вот кто остался бы спокоен в таком положении. В любом положении, если уж на то пошло. Он бы собрал все, что знает – что_ тупирвик_ где-то далеко, и неизвестно в каком направлении, потому что следы петляют снова и снова.

\- Я бы сказал, что ты глубоко и надежно в заднице, Фрэнсис.

Стоит моргнуть – и Блэнки сидит перед ним, вытягивает ноги, набивает трубку табаком.

\- Покурим? - спрашивает он, смотрит веселыми глазами.

\- Ад и все его черти… - начинает Фрэнсис, но его обрывает смех Блэнки. Хохот, точнее, что только возмущает Фрэнсиса сильнее. – Это что, шутки?

Смех Блэнки заполняет все вокруг, такой громкий, такой живой, что Фрэнсис позволяет себе затеряться в этом звуке. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь снова увидит лицо своего друга, услышит, как Блэнки смеется, смеется всем телом.

\- Бессовестный ты ублюдок, - говорит Фрэнсис, садится на землю рядом с Блэнки. У него болит каждый мускул, все завязано узлами от усталости и тревоги. Блэнки передает ему трубку, и Фрэнсис берет ее, чувствует тепло и вкус табака во рту. Хороший табак, пряный, и он сидит плечом к плечу с Блэнки, почти совсем как дома.

Какое-то время они просто сидят вот так, молча передавая трубку, довольные присутствием друг друга. Табак успокаивает разбегающиеся мысли, лихорадочные попытки как-то объяснить присутствие Блэнки. Он думал, все осталось в далеком прошлом, но вот они оба, вот негромкий звук дыхания Блэнки, от которого сомнения тают.

Когда табак прогорает до пепла, Блэнки забирает трубку и тщательно ее чистит. Фрэнсис собирается с духом и произносит ужасную правду вслух:

\- Я заблудился, Томас. Я не представляю, где я.

\- Посреди сраного нигде, - усмехается Блэнки.

\- Очень помогло. 

\- Мне больше интересно, как тебя вообще сюда занесло в одиночку, - говорит Блэнки и прячет трубку во внутренний карман. – Мы с тобой не первый раз во льдах, пора бы тебе знать, что одиночество – это смерть.

\- _Туттулиактук, -_ отвечает Фрэнсис. – Выслеживаю, не охочусь.

\- Выговор у тебя все такой же ужасный, - замечает Блэнки.

Фрэнсис пихает его в снег, и Блэнки снова смеется, и Фрэнсис начинает безудержно смеяться вместе с ним, смеяться по-настоящему впервые за годы, смеяться до слез. Как же ему этого недоставало - дружбы, настоящей, непоколебимой, рожденной на палубах кораблей и посреди замерзших пустошей.

\- Я думал, ты мертв, - говорит Фрэнсис, как только получается отдышаться. – Мы обвешали тебя вилками и послали к этой твари. Я думал, ты точно пошел ей на обед. 

Блэнки садится, раскидывает руки:

\- Я что, по-твоему, похож на мертвеца, Фрэнсис?

И нет, он не похож. Он выглядит крепким, здоровым, довольным. Фрэнсис хочет спросить его про ногу, и видел ли он Туунбака, и как случилось, что он оказался здесь. Но страшно все разрушить, и Фрэнсис только качает головой и заставляет себя улыбнуться.

\- А вот ты, - говорит Блэнки. – Видал я трупы, которые выглядели получше. И получше пахли.

_-_ Как столетняя подмышка, - говорит Фрэнсис, память о том дне проходит сквозь него ножом.

Блэнки, кажется, не узнает своих слов – отчего Фрэнсису становится только еще больнее. Но, думает он, чудо уже то, что Блэнки здесь.

Блэнки смотрит на горизонт, щурится от солнца, знакомое выражение спокойной уверенности появляется на его лице.

\- Там корабль с командой, и он ждет своего капитана, - говорит он. – Мы с Джеймсом стараемся, но ты – тебе они верят. И я верю. 

Комок встает у Френсиса в горле:

\- Томас, я не могу. Не могу.

\- И с черта же ты не можешь?

Френсис указывает на себя.

\- Аглука, - говорит он, – Инуит.

\- Ты не хуже моего знаешь, мало напялить парку и поселиться в иглу, чтобы стать эскимосом, - Блэнки на него не смотрит. - Ты пойдешь со мной, мы доберемся до корабля, и моргнуть не успеем – окажемся дома к чаю.

_ Ангиррак_. Вернуться домой. Где этот дом – в Англии, в Ирландии, на Терроре, здесь? Он не уверен, что дом вообще есть. Но когда он думает о том, чтобы оказаться со своими людьми, приходит нечто вроде покоя. Он думает об открытой воде, о чистом небе, о полных парусах. Болтовня моряков повсюду, волны разбиваются о дерево. Может быть, Джопсон пришивает пуговицу к его рукаву, или Джеймс в тысячный раз разглагольствует о своем китайском стрелке.

Как хорошо бы было. Но это будет самообманом, конечно. И разве не станет больнее потом, когда он удостоверится, что все иллюзорно?

Но Блэнки – он здесь. И Фрэнсис любит его. Когда не был уверен больше ни в чем, в этом был. Не то чувство, о котором говоришь, но то, которое передается через выпивку на пару, и сальные шутки, через уверенность, что другой рядом, на твоей стороне.

\- Слушай, - говорит Блэнки c внезапной серьезностью – Не мое дело указывать тебе, как распоряжаться своим временем. Но карибу тут нет. Не столько, чтобы стоило страдать.

\- Я не страдаю, - бормочет Фрэнсис.

\- Плохой ты лгун.

Слова бьют Фрэнсиса под дых. Он даже самому себе не мог признаться, сколько чувствовал боли, признаться в том, что теперь ему в тягость просто просыпаться, жить. Он даже едва чувствует голод, хотя знает, что должен есть. Это кажется неправильным, жить добытым мясом и тюлениной, когда так многие из его людей умирали от голода, мечтая о сапожной коже. Он мог сделать больше. Нет, он должен был сделать больше. Но кроме как лечь и предложить себя в пищу, что еще он мог сделать?

Блэнки наконец-то смотрит на него, взгляд потемневший, но теплый.

-Нам тебя не хватает. Мы все без тебя немного потеряны.

Фрэнсис заставляет себя встать, суставы ноют от движения:

\- Мне нужно возвращаться домой.

\- А домой – это, собственно, куда, Фрэнсис?

\- Не знаю я! - отчаяние прорывается в его голосе, звук раскатывается и раскатывается над плоской пустой равниной. – Господи, да не знаю я. Ты знаешь про чертовых оленей, так скажи мне, где моя чертова стоянка!

Он немедленно сожалеет о своей вспышке. Но Блэнки не выглядит обескураженным. Блэнки видел и худшие проявления его нрава, напоминает себе Фрэнсис. Блэнки подхватывается, ни следа неуклюжей возни, которая прилагалась к деревянной ноге. Он встает так, словно он гораздо моложе, каким был в Антарктике, годы назад.

\- Туда, - говорит Блэнки, показывает на юг от того места, где они стоят. - Поторопись, если хочешь опередить бурю.

Фрэнсис сглатывает. Отступает на шаг.

\- Да, - говорит он, и язык еле ворочается: - Спасибо.

Молчание. Блэнки кивает. Фрэнсис хочет обнять его, как в тот, последний день. Но он не уверен, обнимет ли его Блэнки в ответ, или останется стоять, прямой и отстраненный.

Фрэнсис решает, что лучше не делать ничего. Он задерживает взгляд на Блэнки, пока проходит мимо, но не говорит ничего, не выдает себя ничем, надеясь на звук голосов и тепло огня.

Голос из-за спины. Голос Блэнки.

\- Найдешь меня, если передумаешь.

Но когда Фрэнсис оборачивается, то видит только лед.

Он загоняет обратно тревогу, которая поднимается в горле, как желчь. Как случилось, что Блэнки только что был здесь и уже исчез? Он подавляет беспокойство, страх, что разум подводит его, и чувство, что за секунду отравил годы дружбы.

Он заставляет себя идти. Идет, куда направила вытянутая рука Блэнки, его указующий палец. Здесь лед собирается в дюны, простирается в бесконечность как чудовищная мерзлая пустыня. Он тащит себя вверх и вниз по холмам, мучимый болью, тоской по чему-то, чему не знает имени.

В последнее время он начинает думать о Терроре, когда не может думать ни о чем другом. Странно, теперь он вспоминает те дни ада с подобием теплоты. Тогда у его жизни был смысл, у него было чувство единства, была уверенность, что случись ему упасть – сотня человек ринется, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Теперь он полагается на себя и редкую милость природы, принимает то, что дают Нетсилик, и довольствуется малым.

Однажды, вскоре после того, как они покинули корабли, он провел вечер в своей палатке с Джеймсом. Еще до того, как Джеймс начал угасать, по-настоящему угасать, хотя Фрэнсис припоминает, что уже тогда у него появились незаживающие ссадины на губах и у корней волос. Джеймс коснулся их, и на кончиках пальцев осталась кровь. Он поморщился. Фрэнсис уверил его, что все обойдется. С ними все обойдется.

Джеймс покачал головой. «Не со мной», - сказал он. Фрэнсис тогда не знал, какую боль он уже переносил, как прочно болезнь вцепилась в него. Но во взгляде Джеймса Фрэнсис видел тихую обреченность, и хотелось взять его за плечи, сказать ему: «Ты так хорошо справляешься. Ты молодец, Джеймс».

Несмотря ни на что, они справлялись. Все они. Несмотря на огонь и кровь, свинец и смерти. Фрэнсис чувствовал тепло, думая о каждом из них. Даже о Хикки. Даже о Тозере. До сих пор. Они пытались совершить невозможное. И до поры у них получалось. Тут было, чем гордиться.

Он тоже гордился. Джеймсом. Собой. Тем, как их вражда уступила место доверию. Пока Фрэнсис бросал пить, это Джеймс был отважен. Он держался с командой с уверенностью и непринужденностью, которые у Фрэнсиса никогда не получалось воспроизвести. И в те ночи, когда тело Фрэнсиса извергало демонов всей его жизни, Джеймс приходил посидеть рядом в тишине. Он никогда не говорил Джеймсу, как много это для него значило, в те дни, когда Джеймс едва переносил один его вид.

Той ночью в палатке Джеймс признался, что боится смерти. Джеймс, рослый и сильный. Переживший ранение из мушкета в живот. Казалось почти невероятным, чтобы Джеймс мог бояться чего бы то ни было. Но дрожь в голосе Джеймса была подтверждением его слов. Как и дрожь в его руках, когда Фрэнсис взял их в свои руки.

Он мысленно возвращался к тому моменту так много раз, что сбился со счета. Даже годы спустя он не знает, что же побудило его сделать нечто настолько неподобающее. Фрэнсис припоминает теперь, это случилось в тот самый день, когда они вместе прошли долгую дорогу до Мыса Виктории, и он узнал так много тайн Джеймса. Джеймс излил ему всего себя и ждал, что Фрэнсис отвернется от его. Но Фрэнсис не стал бы. Не смог бы. И после этого казалось самым естественным делом прикоснуться к Джеймсу, чтобы облегчить боль, словно простым прикосновением он смог бы заставить сердце Джеймса биться ровнее.

Фрэнсис сжимает ладонь, вспоминает, как руки Джеймса легли в его руки. Как у Джеймса сводило горло под его пальцами. Даже сейчас он не может думать об этом без кинжальной боли в груди.

Впереди показываются остроконечные нагромождения льда, как горы в миниатюре, подтаивающие каждое лето, но зимой замерзающие заново. Через них Фрэнсис перебирается слишком долго. Он все еще учится обходиться без руки, потеря напоминает о себе снова и снова, когда он тянется за чем-нибудь – но взять ему нечем.

Фрэнсис останавливается перевести дыхание на плоской площадке во льду. В своей толще лед чисто-голубой – того же цвета, что глаза у Джопсона. Он снова думает о лице Джопсона, полном доброты, о его остром уме, и немедленно раскаивается. Все эти слова о капитанах и кораблях, словно их не перетерло в пыль годы тому назад.

И все же Фрэнсис, помимо воли, сожалеет, что не принял предложение Блэнки и Джопсона. Быть может, последовать за призраком или _туунраком _в неизвестность означало бы верную смерть, но разве такой исход хуже его нынешней жизни? Может быть, он окажется среди друзей. Может быть, снова будет нужен.

Наконец он перебирается через верхушку. Все кости в ногах как битое стекло. Давно уже. Он не может припомнить, когда у него в последний раз ничего не болело. Фрэнсис останавливается растереть сведенные ноги, но боль только уходит глубже в мышцы. Он шипит, нажимает сильнее, боль вспыхивает с новой силой. Фрэнсис встречает ее, как старого друга.

Пока он растирает ноющие ноги, он замечает фигуру в долине внизу. Против солнца, так что сияние расходится от нее, из-за чего она кажется нездешней. Тревога и изумление настигают его. И еще – слабый проблеск надежды.

Фрэнсис пригибается к обледенелому камню и осторожно приближается к этой фигуре. Не помешало бы копье, хоть что-нибудь. Туунбак отучил его шутить с такими вещами.

Когда наконец-то получается рассмотреть фигуру как следует, он смаргивает, уверенный, что это причуды освещения.

Джеймс.

Стоит только увидеть – и подгибаются ноги. Вот перед ним блистательный Джеймс Фицджеймс, ровно такой, как в тот день, когда они отплыли на поиски Прохода. Щеки розовеют, волосы выбиваются из-под фуражки, вьются на легком ветерке. Пуговицы на кителе сияют золотом под солнцем. Ни страх, ни болезнь не гнут его сильной спины, не отравляют бесовскую его улыбку. 

Фрэнсис замирает за несколько шагов до Джеймса. Часть его все еще боится, что если двинуться слишком быстро, прикоснутся бездумно, Джеймс развеется по ветру, как снег. Пересыхает в горле. Он так много хочет сказать, но не может себя заставить вымолвить ни слова. Что он скажет мертвецу, который пять лет снился ему каждую ночь живым? Какими словами передать спутанный клубок чувств и мыслей?

Джеймс сдвигается с места первым. Он идет к Фрэнсису, уверенным размеренным шагом. Фрэнсис не позволяет себе моргнуть, вздохнуть, шевельнуться. Он только смотрит, смотрит, смотрит на то, чего не чаял увидеть больше никогда.

«Фрэнсис», - говорит Джеймс. И при звуках собственного имени, произнесенного голосом Джеймса, мягким, как бренди, что-то глубоко внутри звенит от радости. Фрэнсис бросает быстрый взгляд на руки Джеймса и подавляет внезапное, всеобъемлющее желание взять его руки в свои – в свою оставшуюся, по крайней мере. Может быть, пальцы Джеймса накроют место, где была вторая рука. И вот, он ничего не видит, кроме Джеймса, Джеймса, его лица, очерченного углами и мягкими скруглениями, кроме всех тех подробностей, которые не замечал прежде, когда еще было время заметить.

Джеймс близко, и Фрэнсис слышит его дыхание. Легкое. Безболезненное. От одного этого хочется зарыдать. Но еще больше, больше всего хочется прикоснуться к Джеймсу, почувствовать, что он настоящий, убедиться, что он не галлюцинация, не сон, не _ангиррактук_. Арктика слишком часто обманывает.

«Фрэнсис» - снова говорит Джеймс. Намек на улыбку исчезает, его лицо становится серьезным и сосредоточенным. Что-то есть в его взгляде, чего Фрэнсис не узнает. И, как ни старается, Фрэнсис не может заставить себя шелохнуться, не может выговорить даже такой малости, как имя Джеймса. Что-то вроде стыда поднимается внутри. Кровь приливает к лицу.

Когда Джеймс протягивает к нему руку, Фрэнсис замечает, что она чуть подрагивает. Дрожат кончики пальцев. Фрэнсис смотрит: вот бледные полумесяцы ногтей Джеймса, безупречно вычищенных, вот нитки, которые разматываются с его черных перчаток. Фрэнсис смотрит куда угодно, только не Джеймсу в глаза, потому что знает, если встретит его взгляд – не выдержит. Как не выдержал, когда Джеймса не стало, зная, что Бридженс снаружи и слышит его, не в силах заглушить дикие звуки, которые рвались из его горла, пока он прижимал к себе Джеймса, его рубашку, его руки, его лицо.

Потом - потрепанная шерсть у его подбородка, пальцы чуть пониже уха. Ладонь Джеймса мягко касается его щеки, под густым мехом капюшона. Большой палец медленно и осторожно движется по скуле Фрэнсиса. Такой бережный, едва заметный жест, что Фрэнсис не вполне верит, что чувствует нечто подобное. Он прикусывает изнутри нижнюю губу и решается взглянуть на Джеймса. Это похоже на прыжок с обрыва.

Выражение на лице Джеймса – выражение, которое Фрэнсис видел очень редко: полное умиротворение. Он вспоминает вдруг, как наблюдал за Софией в опере, как она курсировала по залу, очаровывая всех по пути. Фрэнсис был совершенно доволен, наблюдая из угла со стаканом в руке, зная, что они встретятся взглядами мимолетно, пока она проходит между адмиралов и дальних родственников королевской семьи.

И еще он вспоминает, как впервые поднялся на корабль. Или как впервые почувствовал себя на корабле как дома. Когда наконец-то освоил морскую походку, научился любить горький запах моря, любить обжигающий соленый воздух в груди. Когда он почувствовал, каким-то образом, что родился для моря, когда надел на себя эту шкуру, шкуру_ моряка_, надел, словно ладно подогнанный, давно знакомый мундир.

Умиротворение. Чувство, которого он не знал годами. И все же здесь, посреди земли, которая пыталась убить его, снова и снова, снова и снова, он чувствует умиротворение от прикосновения ладони Джеймса Фицджеймса.

На мгновение Фрэнсис позволяет себе закрыть глаза и просто чувствовать. Последним, кто так касался его была, должно быть, Силна, когда возвращала его из мертвых, помогала ему _ангиррак. _И даже тогда все было иначе – он почти не помнит тех дней, проведенных наполовину в забытьи, посреди голода и горя. Нет, прикосновение Джеймса – нечто совсем иное. У Джеймса мозоль на указательном пальце, и Фрэнсис чувствует ее на тонкой коже за ухом. Удивительное, как нечто настолько непримечательное преображается в руках Джеймса. Удивительно, как жизнь вдруг кажется стоящей, имеющей смысл, пусть всего только - касаться и ощущать прикосновение.

Не то чтобы его никто не касался прежде. Была София, были и другие до нее, но… Джеймс тот человек, который видел худшее в нем – и остался. И Джеймс, обаятельный, неотразимый, идеал морского офицера, позволил Фрэнсису увидеть свою уязвимость. Позволил Фрэнсису собрать себя заново. Фрэнсис никогда не думал об этом так прежде, но да, все правильно.

Во рту пересохло, и язык отяжелел, но Фрэнсис находит силы заговорить.

\- Ты жив, - говорит он, губы задевают запястье Джеймса. Мимолетное воспоминание о последнем дне, о мучительных, непередаваемых словами минутах, когда Джеймс умирал у него на глазах.

\- Я здесь, - говорит Джеймс.

Невозможно, но Фрэнсис принимает это на веру. Если он сам прошел через ад и остался жив, может быть, выжил и Джеймс. Фрэнсис кивает, его борода трется о руку Джеймса. Легчайшее, бережное пожатие– и Джеймс убирает руку, кладет в карман кителя.

Мгновение неподвижности, драгоценное. Потом голос Джеймса: «Пойдем со мной».

И Фрэнсис следует за ним.

Какое-то время они идут молча, слышно только, как скрипят под ногами снег, лед, камень. 

И тишина в кои-то веки не мучительна. Она уютна, она укутывает их обоих почти как одеяло. На ходу их руки задевают друг друга. Когда-то давно Фрэнсис отстранился бы, но не сейчас. Каждое прикосновение – напоминание о том, чем они были прежде, чем они все еще остаются: друзьями ли, братьями ли. 

Ни одно из этих слов не кажется достаточным. Но с другой стороны, думает Фрэнсис, есть то, что лучше оставить неназванным. Дать чему-то имя – значит приручить, вывести на свет. Если Проход когда-нибудь найдут, разметят, нанесут на карты, эта земля перестанет быть свободной и дикой, станет просто еще одной страницей в атласе. Фрэнсис предпочитает остаться в пространстве между строк, в местах, отмеченных знаком вопроса, намеченных несмелой линией. Назвать Джеймса просто другом – значит умалить нечто важное. Может быть и между ними - то, чего нет на картах, то, что известно только им. Может быть, это нечто новое, и прекрасное, и, в эти минуты, принадлежащее им без остатка.

Джеймс говорит:

\- Я думал, что больше никогда не увижу тебя/

Они пересекает плоскую равнину, одинаковую, в какую сторону ни взгляни. Нехватка ориентиров сбивает с толку, но с Джеймсом Фрэнсис почему-то чувствует себя спокойнее. Хотя он и одергивает себя мысленно - это у него есть полярный опыт, не у Джеймса. Но Джеймс излучает уверенность. Когда Фрэнсис колеблется, Джеймс настаивает, _сюда_, и Фрэнсис идет.

Джеймс замечает:

\- Ты считай что эскимос теперь.

\- Теперь я отзываюсь только на «Аглуку», - говорит Фрэнсис. (И не говорит: «Фрэнсис звучит правильно, только если ты зовешь меня так»).

Джеймс усмехается. Смотрит на Фрэнсиса с весельем в глазах, улыбка освещает лицо: 

\- Они добры к тебе, Фрэнсис?

\- Я жив благодаря им, как видишь, - отвечает Фрэнсис. – Они всегда были добры к нам. Они были добры сверх всякой меры.

\- Хорошо - отвечает Джеймс. – Похоже, дела твои идут хорошо.

Это… Фрэнсис не знает, что на это ответить. Не может же он сказать «Ничего не было хорошо годы и годы», не может заставить себя стереть выражение надежды с лица Джеймса. Поэтому он просто останавливается и поднимает искалеченное запястье, замотанное в тюленью шкуру и мех.

Глаза у Джеймса округляются. Он берется за то место, где заканчивается запястье Фрэнсиса, и прощупывает, как будто ждет, что кисть возникнет из ничего от его прикосновения.

\- Боже правый, - бормочет Джеймс. – Фрэнсис, как тебя угораздило?

\- Эту историю, пожалуй, лучше приберечь для долгого скучного вечера - отвечает Фрэнсис. Его голос дрожит, пока Джеймс поглаживает грубый мех, укрывающий уродливую рану.

\- Что ж, - говорит Джеймс. Умолкает. Чертит и чертит пальцами медленные круги над обрубком. - Рад слышать, что у тебя наконец-то появились новые истории, чтобы разнообразить твой скромный репертуар.

Фрэнсис смеется, но не может отвести глаз от того, как движутся пальцы Джеймса. Фрэнсис делал все возможное, чтобы игнорировать отсутствующую руку. Он прикасается к обрубку, только чтобы закутать его потеплее. Он почти отделил это обрубок от себя, как будто от локтя и ниже - чья-то чужая рука, а недостающая кисть –чья-то чужая беда.

Но Джеймс прикасается к обрубку без малейшего колебания. Будь вокруг теплее, возможно, он снял бы обмотки и прикоснулся к зарубцевавшейся коже под ними, ощупал бы бугры и провалы шрама. Фрэнсис даже не позволял себе признавать потерю, недостачу. Он ее стыдился, стыдился того, на что Силне пришлось ради него пойти. Но Джеймс, очевидно, даже и не задумался.

Каково чувствовать нечто подобное все время? Как бы это было? Фрэнсис не может представить. София всегда оставалась хоть немного, но отстраненной, хоть немного, но настороже, отчего расстояние между ними казалось непреодолимым. Если и осталось расстояние между ним и Джеймсом, может быть, это расстояние они сумеют сократить вместе.

\- Я буду с тобой честен, Джеймс, - говорит Фрэнсис. – Я не знаю, что мне делать с самим собой, когда ты здесь.

Джеймс широко улыбается, по-братски сжимает его плечо.

\- Ничего тебе не нужно делать. Мы просто идем.

Фрэнсис знает, что нужно спросить, куда они направляются, если Джеймс вообще держит на уме какую-то цель. Но разве это имеет значение? Голод, страх, тревога – все, что он чувствовал раньше, растворилось. Довольно и того, что он здесь, и все почти совсем хорошо.

И они идут, и Джеймс говорит без умолку, про Китай, про особый зелено-серый оттенок неба, и как он всегда хотел повстречаться с женщиной, которая была его матерью, и наконец-то спросить ее, почему. Фрэнсиса все еще поражает, с какой охотой Джеймс делится своими мыслями с ним, Джеймс, который так давно лежит в могиле. Но Фрэнсис не задается лишними вопросами, радуясь одному тому, что слышит голос Джеймса наяву, а не в воспоминаниях.

Они идут и идут. Из-за солнца, не сходящего с неба, кажется, что дни здесь и сами смерзаются в глыбы. И говоря по правде, Фрэнсис рад – если время не имеет значения, то и этим минутам не обязательно заканчиваться. Он может остаться жить в пространстве между одной секундой и другой, между одним и другим миром, где нет вопросов, нет забот, нет ничего, только снег под ногами и Джеймс рядом с ним. Где все правильно, все на своем месте.

Они идут, и набредают на долину, испещренную прорубями в неровном морском льду. Мерцает воспоминание.

\- Я знаю это место, - говорит Фрэнсис. Пейзажи здесь часто кажутся знакомыми, но Фрэнсис уверен, что бывал тут раньше. Не здесь ли он видел, как один из стариков прорубал отверстия во льду? А один из мальчишек, может быть, Тамуси, помогал старику протянуть между прорубями сети. И они оживленно обсуждали, как по весне сети наполнятся _икалук._ Еды будет более, чем достаточно.

\- Мы рыбачим здесь.

\- Да, - отвечает Джеймс. – Полагаю, что рыбачите.

Что-то странное звучит в его тоне. Фрэнсис останавливается, присматривается. Потом приходит понимание, от которого становится нехорошо. У Джеймса остекленел взгляд. Отчаянное желание исправить, то, что пошло не так, охватывает Фрэнсиса.

\- Джеймс, - говорит он, сливая воедино вопрос и мольбу. – Что случилось?

Джеймс крепко зажмуривается, ресницы бросают черные тени на бледную кожу:

\- Что мне сказать, чтобы убедить тебя вернуться?

Этого вопроса Фрэнсис не ждал. Не думал, что будет означать «вернуться». Он знает, где-то во льдах еще стоят Террор и Эребус. Возможно, если они не разломаны в щепы, если дождаться оттепели, и вместе с Джеймсом, и Блэнки, и Джопсоном… Будет нелегко, разумеется, но возможно, получится выбраться. Выбраться живыми, вопреки всему, посрамив смерть. Если Силна смогла сделать его _ангиррактук, _то у нее могло получиться и с остальными. Со всеми остальными, с Гудсиром, Литтлом, Хартнеллом, со всеми ними, кто в те последние дни казался роднее всего, роднее всех на свете.

Фрэнсис знает, что сама идея смехотворна. И если дать себе труд задуматься над ней, она рассыплется, так? Он останется просто стариком, который бормочет себе под нос, который мечтает, как все могло бы обернуться иначе.

Но, но… Как бы это было…хорошо. Оказаться вновь на открытой воде, Джеймс - его первый помощник, и мир лежит перед ними, манящий, как майская земляника на тарелке. Ничего лучше Фрэнсис и представить не может.

Но эта жизнь, она возможна только во сне. А с нетсилик, пусть он им и в тягость, он все еще жив. У него есть свое место среди них, своя доля мяса и рыбы, своя палатка с теплыми одеялами.

\- Ты ставишь в меня в довольно незавидное положение, - говорит Фрэнсис. Он так сильно, до боли хочет, чтобы все это было реальным. – Я хочу пойти с тобой, я правда хочу, но, конечно, ты понимаешь…

И тогда руки Джеймса оказываются на плечах Фрэнсиса, настоящие. Такие же настоящие, как боль, когда он смотрел, как Джеймс умирает.

\- Команда не может без своего капитана, и я не могу быть твоим первым помощником, если тебя нет с нами.

Голос Джеймса надламывается, превращается в сдавленный звук.

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит он. – Прошу тебя. Без тебя мы пропали. 

Пальцы Джеймса сжимаются на плече Фрэнсиса, сминают толстые слои шкур, и на его лице мольба. «Джеймс» - вот и все, что Фрэнсису удается выговорить.

Внезапно Джеймс с яростью тычет пальцем на север.

\- Твои люди там, за холмом. Если они так добры к тебе, как ты говоришь, то оставайся доживать с ними. Возможно, даже будешь почти доволен, если только сумеешь удержаться и не перебирать бесконечные «если бы». Но есть мир за пределами всего этого, Фрэнсис, где ты найдешь не просто успокоение, где ты найдешь покой. Открытое море, легкое плавание. Я знаю, тебе это снилось. Мир огромен и изобилен, только позволь себе его увидеть.

Это слишком, это невыносимо слышать, и Фрэнсис вырывается из рук Джеймса. Но все еще чувствует прикосновение, словно обожженный им. Фрэнсис отворачивается, потому что боится смотреть Джеймсу в глаза, боится увидеть в них разочарование. Снег размокает под его ногами, превращается в слякоть пока он поднимается на пологий склон, пока уходит от Джеймса прочь.

Вот, прямо внизу: чумы, Нетсилик, единственный дом, известный ему теперь. Джеймс привел его сюда. Ветер разносит запах горящего китового жира. Совсем недалеко играют дети. Если он придет, его встретят, и он не расскажет никому, что случилось с ним в эти несколько драгоценных часов.

Но если он позволит себе оглянуться…

Джеймс. Ждет, замерев, протянув ему руку.

Аглука смотрит на стоянку. Они были здесь до него, они останутся здесь, когда его не станет. Он собирается с силами, набирает дыхание. Силне, Туунбаку, _ангаккуку, _кому-то, Аглука говорит только:_ «Тавваувутит. Накурмиик»._

Прощайте. Спасибо вам.

Джеймс возвышается над долиной, как полярная звезда. И Фрэнсис Крозье, - капитан, бывший офицер Королевского флота, _ангиррактук _\- следует за ней, следует за ним, и думает о доме.


End file.
